


The Librarian

by Foxx_in_soxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cock Piercing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Librarians, Library Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Difference, Smut, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx
Summary: Forbidden love between Armin, the librarian, and Jean, the wild premed student.Mostly smut. A little angst.Jean has a cock piercing.





	The Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone <3
> 
> I'm going through some super tough stuff in my life right now, but I still love writing and thought I would throw this one-shot your way.
> 
> As soon as everything gets settled then I'll get back to regular writing again. I love you all and thanks for reading.

"Aah, aah...no, Jean, you have to stop."

Armin's sweet, musical voice floated over the dusty stacks of books piled in the back few rows of the library, his pink lips parting as breathy, needy gasps and moans issued from his mouth.

His head was thrown back, his blonde choppy fringe falling in his face and his chin length blonde locks swished across his bare shoulders, his black, rectangular glasses a bit askew. 

"Jean...Jean...please..."

He didn't know how this had begun. He didn't know why he couldn't resist. He hated the way he felt and acted. No matter how much he told himself to end it, he always found himself taking the younger man's hand and floating behind him to their secret place, captivated by his deep, emerald stare. And here they were again.

Jean was on his knees in front of him, having yanked the blonde's black slacks down to his knees, he was tugging and sucking on the librarian's dripping hard cock with one hand, massaging and playing gently with his balls and fluttering, tight hole with the other.  
He knew how the elder man liked it. He knew how to get him so, so turned on, and how to make him blush and cry and push him to the edge so he was nearly screaming, but having to muffle his moans, knowing the students in the library were only feet away. 

Hearing the librarian screaming out pleasured, high pitched moans while a student ten years younger made him cum all over a stack of books would ruin his career and every hope and dream he ever had. But at the same time, it was absolutely thrilling. 

Jean loved it, and secretly so did Armin. The heat, pleasure and thrill burned deep in his gut like a fire. 

Those deep, green eyes stared up at Armin, who was biting into one of his wrists to muffle his moans, his other hand he was gripping forcefully into Jean's soft, sandy two-tone hair. 

Jean was wild, young and free, with piercings and a tank top that showed the tattoo sleeve running up his arm. His body was toned and in shape while Armin's was soft and small from working, writing, and reading books all day. They were absolute opposites.

Armin shuddered again, biting deeper into his hand and closing his eyes. He was right on the edge, and Jean knew it. After so many months of them pleasuring each other, he had learned how to read Armin's body. Every shudder and moan and tear. He knew. 

His mouth continued to work Armin's rock hard member while his own dick was tenting in his checkered shorts. It was large and thick, and Armin loved the feeling of it inside of him. God. It was amazing. It had a small piercing, on the underside of the head, that rubbed against his inner walls unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was heavenly and made the blonde see stars. His mouth watered and his body shook, at the thought of having it inside of him again.

Jean dipped his tongue inside of Armin's slit, and a squeak came out of Armin's mouth as Jean drank up Armin's precum with a smirk. One of Jean's hands gripped roughly to Armin's thin leg, the other had moved around and began fingering Armin's tight, small hole open. Armin bit into his cheek and his eyes rolled back in his head as Jean's long, thin fingers slid playfully around inside of him. Even his fingers were talented, knowing just how the blonde wanted to be teased. He could barely stand it. 

"Jean..." Armin whimpered again. He was so close. But he couldn't come. He wasn't allowed to. Jean like to make him shudder and cry and scream his name with his tongue and hands and fingers, but he only could cum when Jean was inside of him.

Armin's bottom lip quivered. "Please, Jean...I need you." 

Jean's lips turned up into a smile, and he gave Armin's cock one last hard suck, Armin nearly certain he was going to cum, but Jean pulled off just in time. He stood, much taller than the smaller blonde, running his fingers through the librarian's hair, which was beginning to stick to the back of his neck in sweaty anticipation.

Jean picked him up, and put his small butt on top of a pile of books.

"I love the way you beg for me." He said, leaning forward and whispering in Armin's ear. 

Armin let out a small whine at the student's sensual breath in his ear. 

"Will you ask me again?" He whispered, running his hand down the blonde's small, petite face, then over his bare chest, his shirt long since removed, the first thing Jean had pulled off when they had arrived in their usual secret haven. 

"I...please...." Armin mumbled, and Jean grabbed his chin, pulling it up so perfect cobalt orbs met his strong jade gaze. Jean was nearly a decade younger than Armin, but in these moments, Armin felt like he was completely overpowered and belonged only to Jean. "Please...will you, will you, put it inside me?"

Jean smiled, and let out a little snort, leaning forward and licking around Armin's ear. "After all this time, you're still shy around me." He kissed softly down the side his his neck. "You're so cute."

He pulled Armin's socks, shoes, and pants off, the librarian being completely naked except for his glasses, while Jean only had his fly unzipped and his shorts pulled down a few inches. 

"Hold onto me." Jean whispered, and Armin wrapped his arms around the taller man, while Jean slowly slid himself into Armin, inch by inch. Armin bit deeply into Jean's shoulder, the man flinching, but expecting it. It happened every time they made love, Armin would never get used to the feeling of Jean entering him. He was so big and so thick and made him feel so absolutely full and complete. 

The blonde felt the student's piercing sliding up against his insides and keened. "God, Jean, your piercing." He moaned.

"I know you love it so much. I put a bigger one in today. Do you like it?" Jean purred, using two fingers to tip Armin's head back, biting into his neck softly.

Armin responded only with a groan as Jean pulled out slowly, then slid back in, making the librarian let out a long, breathy gasps. 

"Mmm, Armin, the noises you make. Christ..." Jean whispered hungrily as he slid in and out of his partner, rocking Armin's small body against his tall frame. Armin shivered and let out a drawn out, wanton moan. Jean let out a small, breathy laugh as he picked up Armin's tie from the ground and shoved the whole thing in the blonde's mouth. "Save those sounds only for me." He whispered.

Armin closed his eyes in absolute ecstasy as Jean held his body, sliding in then out of him, his pleasured moans muffled by the item in his mouth. He belonged completely to Jean. The younger man began to slide into the blonde faster and faster, Armin's body shaking as Jean's hips slammed into his , pleasure rocketing through his body as he filled him up.

"Jean!" He screamed into his gag, and Jean smiled and hummed. "I know you love this. You love it when I take you, don't you?" 

Armin's eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a small groan and a nod.

"Are you my little whore, Armin? You're a librarian most of the time, but secretly you love being on my cock, don't you?" 

Armin nodded again, tears running down his face as Jean hit a perfectly delicious spot deep inside of him.

Jean continued to ram into him, pleasuring the blonde perfectly. "Mmm aaah! Jean! Jean!" His cries were nearly too loud to be muffled by the gag, so Jean lowered him from the stack of books and put him gently on the ground on all fours, sliding into him from behind, and pulling the tie out of his mouth and tossing it on the ground, he instead slipped three of his fingers into his mouth as he rocked into him.

"God, Armin, you're so loud. Such a tease. Such a little cockslut. You know that, right? I wish you could see yourself, your perfect little body, shaking and swallowing up my dick just perfectly." 

Armin responded with a pleasurable whine, his whole body shaking as Jean whispered the filthy words in his ear. 

"Do you love my cum, Armin? Are you my sweet, baby cumslut? 

Armin nodded again, tears sliding down his face. God. He couldn't stand it. The feel of Jean inside of him, his thick member completely filling him and pleasuring him. The filthy, degrading way he talked to him. It was amazing. No one ever talked to him like this. He loved it. Being gagged, drool and tears running down his face while Jean absolutely destroyed him from behind. It was heaven. 

"You'd love it if I made you my slave, wouldn't you, Armin? And just kept you tied to my bed and underneath me day and night, fucking you absolutely crazy?"

Armin's body arched, and he let out a long, guttural moan, barely muffled by the three fingers in his mouth. He would have cum, hard and blindingly amazing, if Jean wouldn't have grasped around the base of his dick, cutting off his release. 

"Not yet. Not yet. God, I love being inside you. I don't want you to cum yet. Hold it just a little longer, for me, okay? Can you do that?"

Armin nodded, and Jean rewarded him with a kiss to the top of the spine. "Armin, mmm, you're so good to me. Such a good little slut. Taking my cock so well." He slid into the blonde, slamming into his prostate, making Armin scream and his arms buckle, his upper body collapsing to the floor underneath him. His ass was straight up in the air, giving Jean an amazing position.

"See, look at you offering your ass to me like this. Do you want my release, Armin? Do you love feeling it wet inside of you? Would you like it if I just filled you up with my cum, over and over? Left you slick and satisfied, my fluids running down your legs?" He asked, gripping Armin's hip roughly with one hand and pounding directly into his prostate, his other hand still in Armin's mouth, drool running down the blonde's face. 

"Please, Jean, no more!" Armin begged, tears running down his face. 

"Do you want to cum, my love? Where would you like it? Tell me what you want." He asked, pulling his fingers out of the librarian's mouth.

"Please...please...Aah!" Armin whined, his back arching, "In your mouth."

"You want me to drink your cum?" He asked.

Armin nodded. 

Jean smiled. "Well you have to return the favor for me then, you know that."

Armin panted, open mouthed. "I want it, please. I want you to paint my body with your release."

"You're so dirty, Armin." Jean said, gripping Armin around the waist, and pounding into him harder, Armin leaning down and bit into his arm to cut off his screams. "Who would have known that the little, sweet librarian likes to get absolutely fucked into the ground by one of his premed students? You love it." He gripped Armin's hair, wrapping his fingers in it.

"Jean...Jean...I'm going...Jean, I'm...Jean..." Armin babbled, his tears streaming down his face as he repeated the younger man's name over and over.

The student quickly pulled out of Armin and flipped him over. By his request, he wrapped his lips around Armin's dripping member, and pumped it once. Armin's hands flew to the younger man's hair and gripped it painfully tight, his whole body writhing as his warm, salty cum shot down Jean's throat. 

"Mmm. Armin. So much cum. I just made you cum twice yesterday, and you have so much more for me today. Is your body really that hungry for me?" He asked as he finished sucking Armin dry, a bit of cum sliding down his chin. He sat up, leaning over Armin, who was panting on the floor, his face red and his arm over his face in embarrassment. Jean grabbed Armin's hand, throwing his arm off of his face. "I want to see your beautiful face when I cum on it." He murmured. He grabbed his long, reddened member and jerked it a couple times, and then came white, warm ropes of cum all over Armin's bare chest, neck and face, the liquid streaming over his glasses and cheeks.

"Aah." He choked out. "You're so lovely like this Armin." He murmured, collapsing next to the blonde on the floor. 

\--

Armin wandered home, for the millionth time, regretting what he did, this time more so than ever. 

Jean. The name constantly rattled around in his head. It was all he ever thought of. Jean was in his mind all day. In his dreams. 

He had feelings for him. For a student, who was obviously just using him for sexual pleasure. 

The thought made his heart hurt.

\--

Jean walked into the library the next day, and a polite looking strawberry blonde was sitting in Armin's desk.

Jean furrowed his eyebrows. "Where's Mr. Arlert?" Is he sick?"

She smiled softly. "He resigned his position. He said he made a mistake."

Jean frowned, practically hearing his heart shatter inside of his chest. He wandered back to the small stacks where they used to meet. He could still smell Armin in the air, like he had just been there seconds before. A light, sweet musk. It was the smell of his skin, the smell of his sweat, just the smell of him.

He half expected to find a note or some sort of explanation from him. That he's sorry. That's he's coming back. But there was nothing. Nothing at all.

\--

Eight Years Later

Armin sat behind a large table filled with stacks of the same book. One was sitting up on a display stand, and behind him was a life-size cardboard cutout of himself, holding his book. It was a bit surreal.

It was his first book tour, for his tragic book "Library", a story about forbidden love. Armin had basically written it for himself, but it had become a bestseller for some reason, because people can relate to heartbreak, and according to critics, the story "really felt real.".

The que of people in line to get their books autographed was getting shorter as the day went on, and he was getting tired of signing his pen name, "Armin Kirschtein" over and over again. The last person came up and set the book down on the table.

"I read your book." The voice was familiar, and Armin's eyes slowly slid up from the man's well pressed slacks, up to his button down shirt, to the hospital lanyard around his neck. There was a smirk in his green eyes, and he was older, much more handsome, and somehow, even taller then he remembered. "I didn't like the ending though."

Armin smiled softly, standing. "Is that so?" He asked, rounding the table to see his former student, no longer a wild, premed student, now a well-dressed ER doctor, but still with his wild eyes and two-toned hair, and one small piercing in his cartilage.

"Yeah." He replied. "I think they should have lived happily ever after. It's shitty when one person runs off without truly telling the other person how they feel."

"I suppose the librarian was just afraid." He murmured.

"I suppose so." Jean said, gripping the blonde's chin, and pulling his gaze up to meet his strong, emerald stare, the same eyes he had stared into so many years before. "Are you still afraid?"

Armin's heart skipped a beat as he looked the man over, millions of memories flooding back to him. "I've only thought of you for the last ten years." He whispered. 

"Me too." Jean whispered, sliding his fingers through Armin's well kept golden hair, now tied back in a clean, short ponytail. 

Armin shook his head. "I'm not afraid anymore. I'll never run away again." He put his hands on Jean's broad chest, splaying his fingers. 

"Good." Jean whispered, before he slammed his lips into the smaller man's, wrapping his long, lanky arms around his waist and lifting him from the ground, pulling him in for a kiss that was passionate, sweet, and wild, just like he was. The scene did cause an unusual amount of stares and pointing from other people in the store, but they didn't even care. 

Armin blushed as he looked down at the ground. "Do you...want to get out of here maybe?"

Jean smirked, putting Armin's feet down on the ground slipping his hand into Armin's small, cold hand, lacing their fingers together. "Hell yeah I do." 

The two strode to the exit of the store, hand in hand. "You know, if you wanted to take my last name, all you had to do was ask." Jean said smugly. "I would have said yes, you know." 

Armin blushed a dark purple color as Jean yanked him in to his side, kissing him on the top of his head. "I love you. I've loved you my entire life."

"Yeah." Armin smiled with a blush. "I love you too." 


End file.
